


Coming Out

by Muffinpughugs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans rights, Transmasc, i kin them, sorry - Freeform, transfem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinpughugs/pseuds/Muffinpughugs
Summary: June confides in Dave about being trans. Multiple feelings are reciprocated.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, June Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Coming Out

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

ectoBiologist: Hey, Dave?

turntechGodhead: sup egbert 

turntechGodhead: any particular reason youre pestering me at fuck in the morning 

ectoBiologist: Well, would you believe me if I said I just wanted to talk to you? 

turntechGodhead: considering the fact that you seem to have been ignoring me for the past few days and that nobody else in our friend gang has been able to get in touch with you no i wouldnt believe you john 

ectoBiologist: Sigh 

ectoBiologist: Can't a guy just talk to his best bro? Just... oh I don't know, talk about things? And stuff? 

turntechGodhead: whats up with you dude 

turntechGodhead: theres obviously something wrong if youre talking to me at the devils hour 

turntechGodhead: technically thats three but its 2:34 am so its close enough i guess 

turntechGodhead: anyways whats up 

ectoBiologist: Okay, so... 

ectoBiologist: Can you keep an open mind, Dave? 

turntechGodhead: my mind is as open as a beartrap, begging to be stepped into. except this beartrap is so open that it cant close, so even if you step in it, the beartrap stays open as fuck. 

ectoBiologist: That made almost no sense. 

turntechGodhead: what do you expect, its late as fuck. 

turntechGodhead: even ol strider gets a little tired every once in a while. aint no rest for the wicked bro. 

ectoBiologist: Well, alright. 

ectoBiologist: I've been thinking about something recently. 

ectoBiologist: Something I haven't really thought too much about before. 

turntecGodhead: alright 

ectoBiologist: And, well... 

ectoBiologist: I think I'm trans. 

ectoBiologist: There! I said it! 

ectoBiologist: I understand if you don't get it, or if you don't want to be friends with me anymore, it's just that I've had that on my mind for a while and I would have died if I didn't tell someone soon. 

ectoBiologist: And I had a feeling I could trust you. 

ectoBiologist: Sorry if this is sudden to you, I just felt like I needed to tell you. 

ectoBiologist: Dave? 

turntechGodhead: sorry had to get some aj 

turntechGodhead: oh shit 

turntechGodhead: congrats dude 

turntechGodhead: or sis i guess 

turntechGodhead: whichever one floats your boat 

turntechGodhead: im not one to judge 

ectoBiologist: Oh thank god. 

ectoBiologist: You really had me worried there for a second, Dave! 

turntechGodhead: yeah, feel shitty for not responding sooner now considering this was important. 

turntechGodhead: guess its my turn now huh 

ectoBiologist: Huh? 

ectoBiologist: Your turn? What do you mean, Dave? 

turntechGodhead: considering the circumstances i feel like nows a good time to get something off my chest too 

ectoBiologist: Oh, well alright! You can tell me anything, Dave! 

turntechGodhead: im trans too 

turntechGodhead: well 

turntechGodhead: like 

turntechGodhead: i was a girl but like 

turntechGodhead: now im a dude 

turntechGodhead: well i was always a dude i was just born as a chick 

turntechGodhead: yeah 

ectoBiologist: So you're trans too? 

turntechGodhead: well, yeah 

ectoBiologist: We're trans buddies! 

turntechGodhead: hell yeah we are 

turntechGodhead: so one question 

ectoBiologist: Yeah? 

turntechGodhead: what name are you gonna go by? i mean john is a fairly masculine name 

ectoBiologist: Huh. I hadn't even thought about it! 

ectoBiologist: Maybe April? That's the month I was born in, so it would be easy to remember. And its a more feminine name! 

turntechGodhead: sis 

turntechGodhead: you are completely missing an obvious one 

ectoBiologist: Huh? 

turntechGodhead: june. john, june, and its still a month name. and you werent even born in june so theres an added ironic factor to it 

turntechGodhead: its like a perfect name 

ectoBiologist: Oh. 

ectoBiologist: I do really like that name... 

ectoBiologist: It's settled then! I'll go by June! 

turntechGodhead: congrats on your new name, june 

turntechGodhead: one more thing 

ectoBiologist: Whaaat? 

turntechGodhead: i love you 

turntechGodhead: sorry that was hella awkward timing on my end 

ectoBiologist: I love you too, you big dork! 

ectoBiologist: <3 

turntechGodhead: Ɛ>

ectoBiologist: How did you... 

turntechGodhead: a true magician never reveals his secrets 

turntechGodhead: go to sleep, june, ill be there in the morning. get some good shut eye going. 

turntechGodhead: ill be heading off soon too, dont worry 

ectoBiologist: I will! All that feelings talk sure tired me out! 

turntechGodhead: well its nice to have a feelings jam every once in a while 

turntechGodhead: that reminds me, ive got some sick fires i gotta lay on you tomorrow 

turntechGodhead: well technically later today but whatever 

turntechGodhead: go to bed june 

ectoBiologist: Alright, I will! You go to sleep soon too! 

ectoBiologist: I love you. 

turntechGodhead: love you too.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]


End file.
